09 Bonnie and Clyde
by Rain Wolf '91
Summary: Bolt and Penny Oneshot


**Missing**

Wind blew cold and fiercely through the streets of the small town where the family had moved to since last year. The night was dark blue and showing off a few stars in the night. Bolt was inside his warm home, curled up on the bottom of Penny's well-made bed, peacefully sleeping out the time for when Penny and her mom was to come home. As for the others, Rhino was going off on the wheel inside his enclosure and Mittens was presumed to be sleeping somewhere too. Probably in the hallway closet or on top of the dryer in the basement.

At the sudden sound of a small creak from somewhere in the room, Bolt snapped open his brown eyes and raising his head and perked up his big ears for any sound of a door opening from downstairs. As he listened for any footsteps or voices for a moment, the house was seemingly except for Rhino's paws moving across the wood shavings to get take a drink of water. Disappointed for the false alert, Bolt didn't feel like going back to sleep since his dog heart was going slightly faster than normal now. Stretching on the bed, letting out a tired yawn, he hopped down from the bed and padded over to the ajar door. Penny and her mom usually are never out this late, Bolt thought to himself as he left the room. I hope they're OK... Just need to be patient.

Passing through the dark hallway with many pictures hanging on both sides of the walls, Bolt sort of wished he could see them in the light for a moment. But it was too dark to get a good look at anything except a paw in front of his eyes. Steadily moving down the stairs, careful in his steps so he wouldn't trip and tumble down, he came down safely and headed his way over to the kitchen. Inside and on the bottom of the floor was plastic dishes side by side; one empty and one filled with water. Lapping up the slightly warm water, Bolt wondered why did he even want to drink water? He wasn't thirsty to begin with. Maybe because he just wanted to do something that would keep him busy while he waited. Didn't take too long though. At least five seconds down and who knows how much longer. Bolt was seven years old and the time ticking without Penny was making him feel time was going faster in a bad way.

Deciding to go crash on the couch inside of the living room, (which was the closest place to the front door) he entered the place, climbed up on the red sofa, circled a couple times and laid down. Slowly shutting his eyes again and hoping that Penny was going to wake him when she came home.

The night was pitch black by the time a faint, familiar click sounded at the door. Bolt was already awake and hurrying over as the door opened and his teenaged person, Penny stepped inside wearing blue jeans and dark blue hood over her head. Giving out a welcoming bark and jumping up at her, Penny caught his paws and gently set him down without any greeting and stepped in the living room; Bolt followed confused. That wasn't like Penny to not say hello to him at all. Was there something he did wrong? Watching her sit down on the couch in the dark, she flipped her hood off and buried her face in her hands. Right away Bolt knew something was wrong. Getting up on the couch to get close to her side, he pushed his soft muzzle underneath Penny's arm and affectionately licked under her chin. Taking her hands away, she put her arms around Bolt and embraced him. Before Bolt was pulled into that firm hug, he saw her eyes were watery and sad. He desperately wanted to know but for now, he needed to let Penny hold him as she cried.

Sympathetically whining to her in a low tone, Bolt was laid over her legs as she petted him on his back over and over again. Penny's warm hand felt soothing on his back but he couldn't stop wondering on why Penny was so upset. Then it clicked; how could he have not noticed before? Where was Penny's mother? Was the this the reason she was crying so badly? Had something happened to her mom? Wanting nothing more to ask if that was the problem and if so, where was she? There was nothing he could say to help. Only be here for her.

Gradually the petting stopped, Penny began breathing easy and went to sleep while Bolt was not far away from following her into sleep too. Just when sleep was to come upon him for the final time tonight, Bolt whispered out a few words for Penny even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. Just saying the words felt important.

_"I can't ask you what's wrong and you can't seem to tell me right now but whatever happens. I'm always gonna be here for you. No matter what happens. I'll never let anyone hurt you whether it's real or not. I love you... I love you, Penny."_

_**Just the two of us... Just the two of us**__**  
>And when we ride<strong>__**  
>Just the two of us... Just the two of us<br>Just you and I**_


End file.
